Till Death Does his Part
by PortgasDDom
Summary: A Destiny already set. Hearts already broken. Wounds to be fixed. Families to grow. It's worth every moments from the good to the bad. Just ask Death. He could tell you. One-Shot The summary sucks but the story will be better (:
1. Chapter 1

**Well Hello everyone! I have come back from my stay-cation. I didn't visit anywhere fancy buuuut I had a break from school and work so I decided to take advantage of summer while I can lol As I have been nerding out watching anime I came across Soul Eater. By god I fell in love with it. All the characters are amazing *squeeels* As for my previous stories I am continuing them! Finally right.. (:**

 **With this particular story I have watched this anime a good 3 times already. Yes yes talk about no life… leave me alone. I can't help but laugh at Death the Kidd XD He is amazing and Maka being both a meister and a weapon. You could make a lot of character pairing with Maka but I'm going for this shipping of KiMa.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer/: I do not own Soul Eater or the words.. or anything. To be exact.**

 **A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING since I got Goody Two Shoed for my last story..Again Nothing .. NOTHING \\(-_-)/**

* * *

It was 7 am and at the DWMA on a Saturday were Maka and Death in his office. "Congratulations Maka! You'll be graduating early from the academy along with Kidd! After both of you graduate you and Kidd will be sent to Justin to train with him to grow stronger as weapon and meister" Death said over excitedly as he winked and pointed his finger at Maka.

Maka's emerald eyes widened as the information had finally sunk in.

"I'm graduation early!" she stuttered. Her smile grew on her face "Really!" Maka jumped in circles with excitement. She suddenly stopped and turned back to Lord Death.

"If it's okay to ask why this sudden decision?"

"Maka as you know by now you are a meister and a weapon. You are a powerful meister now why not awaken your true power as a weapon. Since Soul became my second Death Scythe along with your father I would love for you to become Kid's death scythe" Lord Death cooly said.

Without hesitation Maka jumped to hug lord Death. "I would love too! Thank you so much!" Death couldn't help but laugh as he hugged her back. Seconds later Maka pulled away. "I have to tell Soul and Papa! Thank you Lord Death!"

With that Maka ran through the hall and went to find her boys. Death was waving at the retreating figure. " You can come out now Spirit" Death said still waving.

"Makkkaaaaaaa!" Spirit started bawling!

"You should be happy she's getting stronger she already surpassed her mother. She's coming to the age to challenge your strength " Death laughed. "I will be more than happy for her to get stronger. The only concern I have is your son Lord Death" Spirit concernly said as he stared god knows where.

"Oh and what about him" Death scratched his mask.

"We both already know Lord Death that Maka is Kid's Soul Mate. How am I supposed to deal with letting go of my daughter" Spirit stuck in hands in his pockets and he glared at Death. "On top of that this is going to crush Soul. Does Black Star know? It's going to kill him knowing he's letting go of his sister". Spirit continued as he looked away to hide the pain in his eyes.

Death sighed. "Let's see how this plays out Spirit. I have a bad feeling about Soul and Maka at the moment."

"Me and you both" Spirit whispered.

Maka ran to the apartment Soul and her shared _. 'I'm going to be a weapon I am so happy!' Maka thought._

She sped up her pace as the apartment came to view. Maka was finally at the front door as she heard people on the other side. Not thinking too much of it she opened the door smiling. She slowly made her way in to only stopped in her tracks. Her eyes widened at the view she clearly had. Liz was straddling Soul as they were making out on the couch. They came to a holt as they saw the figure at the door. Soul's red eyes widened as he saw Maka. He pushed Liz lightly to his side. "Maka it isn't what it looks like" he made his way to pick up his pants that were casually thrown somewhere.

"No no it's okay. I-I'm sorry. Please don't mind me" she tried to say with a stern voice but was failing miserably. "I'll be going" Tears started spilling from her eyes. Maka closed the door and ran. Ran to the first place she could think of.

"Maka wait!" Soul yelled as he opened the front door.

Maka ignored him as she kept running. The tears didn't dare stop. After what felt like hours she finally made it to her destination. To her luck the weather abided her emotions. The rain started pouring soaking Maka from head to toe. As she walked up to the Gates of Gallows Manor she held on to the metal bars and she used them to support her body. She fell to her knees as she still held on to the bars. Her tears mixing with the rain as she managed to shout "kidd!". A few moments of the sound of rain hitting the ground Maka started to see blur. As she looked up to the manor he vision started to give out. Maka released the bars as she fell slowly to the ground. Her eyes felt heavier and heavier but before everything went dark she saw a pair of black dress shoes and pants. As they got closer and closer a hand held her cheek .

"My symmetrical angel"

Maka managed to move her eyes up to see only the golden eyes before she went unconscious.

* * *

 **Makkkaaaaaaa I'm so Sorry! DX (/.\\) In this case I'll go ahead and share Kidd. Just this once lol**

 **It's a short chapter but I needed to see how this was before I continued it further. In a way it's a trail. So fingers crossed it'll all go well (:**

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Review!**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I have to talk about this. Both Kidd and Soul both have that cool demeanor but if you think about it I think Maka would be better with Kidd because their relationship would be amazing! And to be Mrs. Death come on. It would be awesome! \\(^-^)/ Speaking of amazing! The people who reviewed are completely amazing! You guys make me proud as an amateur author lol (:**

 **I won't keep you anymore.. So Enjoy! ******

 **Disclaimer/: I own absolutely nothing!**

 _Thinking – 'I think Kidd Is hot'_

Talking –" Guys Kidd is hot!"

Actions - Buddump -Heartbeat

* * *

 **Maka's Pov**

 _'I can't feel my body. Everything feels numb.'_

(Buddump, Buddump)

 _'I'm floating'._

I opened my eyes to see an endless sea of pitch black.

(Buddump,Buddump)

'I can hear my heartbeat. I can hear it's cry from pain'

(Buddump, Buddump)

My eyes wondered around my surrounding area until I saw a Victorian decorated Mirror. I moved my body to angle so I could try to move it close to the mirror. To my surprise my feet landed on the invisible floor this place somehow had. As soon as I had a balance of my body I look down to see my usual attire. _'Nothing's changed on me. That's good.'_ I closed my eyes and sighed of relief.

I looked up and opened my eyes to stare at the mirror once again. I noticed I was a few feet away from the mysterious mirror. I quickly noticed my reflection mimicking my actions. As my curiosity was getting the best of me I started my way to the mirror. The closer I got to the mirror the more my reflection started to change. Every step I was taking made a knot in my stomach.. _as if it were telling me to stop_. Now a few inches away my reflection completely changed. I quickly noticed my emerald eyes changed blood shot red. My mouth stretch to represent a glass glow smile and my teeth were razor sharp. I looked down to this monster's chest to notice a hole where the heart should be. I suddenly grabbed my chest to see if I still had my organ attached without a hole.

I sighed of relief yet again as I reverted my attention back to my reflection. "Who are you? Where am I?" I said sternly not once breaking my eyes from this horrid monster.

My reflection wickedly smiled more than what it already was. My stomach turned at the outstretch of the face. "Why I am you of course and haven't you noticed this is your subconscious. Don't you see?" My reflection started pointing behind me. I gave a skeptical look before I turned my head. As I turned I was at loss of words. All my memories were behind me. Each memory was enclosed in boxes but played as how I remembered them even from the little detail. My eyes widened as I saw memories of me, papa and mama. I looked around a saw all my memories with everyone else. One particular one stood out. It was one with Soul and Liz. I has completely turned my body around and made my way to the box. I stared at the memory play over and over. Not realizing it my tears has made their way down my face. I reached to touch the box and my hand went in past the image.

My chest started burning as I removed my hand quickly. I screamed as I crouched and held my chest. "If you touch each box it makes you feel the emotions you felt that particular day" the reflection laughed as it still stood in the same position in the mirror. I turned my head still crouched hurt and crying to the figure. "What do you want with me."

"I only want to take the pain away. A fresh start." The monster smiled. I froze in place as I thought about the option that was given to me. 'I could start over. I can get away'. Ignoring the pain in my chest I held my head and screamed. "Take my hand and let me help you." My reflection held out her hand that passed through the mirror. As I still held my head in my hands I noticed black blood coving the floor. I quickly stood and jumped away. I looked at my reflection with her hand still outstretched. "I'll take away all your fears. Come." My eyes darkened and my body stopped moving. I felt like I was being controlled. My feet started moving on their own.

 _'My pain could go away. I won't feel nothing'_ I came within reach to the monster until I felt arms wrap around my wait. I froze before I grabbed the hand. The presence made me feel warm. The knots in my stomach disappeared and the eyes softened. The person's body came closer to where their chest was close to my back. I felt their head come close to my ear.

"Come back to me Maka" the manly voice said.

His body glowed and my eyes widened. The mirror disappeared and the black blood vanished. Everything turned pure white as I closed my eyes and started floating again.

"Makaa.." the whispers echoed throughout my subconscious.

Normal POV

Maka opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was blurry. Her head was hurting but she felt something warm on her lips. As Maka's vision started to get clearer she saw 3 white stripes and black hair. Her eyes softened as she responded to the warm lips that she awoke to. Kidd opened his eyes as he stared at Maka's emerald eye. He slightly pulled away from the kiss not breaking the gaze from her.

"I was not about to let you get consumed by fear and pain." He said lowly. His golden eyes showed so much compassion. Kidd closed his eyes and in a swift movement his forehead was on hers.

"Maka don't leave me again". A tear fell on her cheek.

"Ki..dd" Her voice was raspy. Kidd pushed himself up and stood. "I'll be back with a glass of water." He said as he opened the blue door and walked out.

Maka still lied still on the comfy bed. She stared at the design of the room. _'Of course everything is symmetrical'_. His room was plain but elegant. The room was decoration dark blue with black lining. And black furniture. _' His bed covers were even symmetrical'._ She giggled.

"I see you find my décor humoring" Maka jumped. Kidd surprised her with a nice glass of ice. 8 ice cubes to be exact.

"Thank you Kidd" Maka blushed. Kidd smiled his genuine smile. "I'm sorry I have to sit next to you on the bed. I need to be symmetrical" Kidd said irritated. Maka couldn't help but laugh. He made his way to the other side of the bed and sat. His back faced Maka as he stared at the window. "Maka I need to tell you something" he said lowly.

"What is Kidd?" Pleased she finally got her voice back.

"The black blood was consuming you. I didn't know what to do." Kidd gripped his chest. "I bonded with your soul. I felt something I never felt before." He slowly turned around and moved further on the bed towards Maka. His face getting near hers. Their lips only a breath away.

"Makaa.." he whispered

* * *

Annnd Bamm.. I just cliffhangered you. I Love you guys!

Please Review :3


	3. Chapter 3

Well hello everyone! I had left the other chapter a cliffhanger… well because I didn't know how to go about this story. I'm aiming towards this direction. Hope it suffices your needs.

The moment was surreal. The moonlight made the room glow as it was the only light given. No person made no effort to move from their positions.

"Makaa…" Kidd has whispered only inches away from her lips.

His chest felt like it was ready to burst. The excitement of his daring action grew. His half lid eyes stared directly at the Albarn girl. Everything felt right… but something felt wrong. The little uneasiness grew as he realized what was stopping himself from claiming the girl. Kidd closed his eyes and sighed. He brought his hand to Maka's face and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry Maka. I-I can't do this. You're not mine to do this with."

He doesn't have the heart to look at the girl. In his heart he knew it crushed the girl. As he could feel he crushed himself just saying those dreadful words. Kidd started to feel Maka tremble. Without any second thought he pushed himself away to get a good look at her face. The image he saw before himself broke his heart into asymmetrical pieces. Maka had her eyes closed with tears flowing profoundly. Regardless of the tears Maka still held a smile and hands clenched his royal sheets.

"It's okay Kidd. I'm okay…"

Maka shoved Kidd off the bed and stood. Her bangs covering her eyes but her tears could be clearly seen. Kidd was in shock as he held himself up on the floor staring at the broken girl. She bit her lip to hold any whimper that wanted to come out.

"Thank you for having me Kidd. It's time for me to go home."

With no hesitation she ran out the door. Kidd stood up quickly while trying to process everything. His body was clearly doing its own thing as he ran after the brown haired grow. As he ran through the hall Kidd passed by Patti. Trying to catch his breath he stopped.

"Have…. You…. Seen… Maka?"

Patti had a cookie in her mouth. Instead of saying anything she just pointed to the front door. To take in consideration both Kidd and Patti are on top of the stairway. Kidd thanked Patti and ran out the door. It was still raining heavily and the remaining trails of the girl's footprints were slowly fading away. As Kidd's heart was slowly doing the same. Something just snapped in him. He ran in the direction he thought she went. Hours went by and the rain showed no sign of stopping.

Hours went by and Kidd still searched. His body was screaming but his heart didn't let him stop. He stopped in his place to look up at the dark sky. 'Why?' he kept questioning himself. It wasn't until someone broke his thought.

"Have you found her?"

Kidd clenched his hands and turned to stare at the albino man. He couldn't help but feel anger towards the white haired man.

"You're here. Where were you when she was crying? Where were you when she needed you the most?"

Soul's eyes widened as he turned his head to look somewhere else. He knew this was his fault. He knew he hurt Maka. He knew her feelings for him. He knew his own feelings for her. Liz came over so they could study together. The studying had lead to something else. And now here he was staring at the overly obsessed symmetrical son of Lord Death who held a certain emotion in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed.

"You love her don't you Kidd?"

"Yes"

"Guess I have competition"

As the rain continued to fall the boys kept their glare match going.

Further into the forest Maka was leaning on a tree soaked to the bone. She didn't care. The rain symbolized her pain for she couldn't cry anymore tears. Her emerald eyes were lifeless as she just stares out to oblivion. She just didn't care anymore. She heard someone slowly approaching her. Her body was unresponsive all she could do was stare at the mysterious person. Maka moved her head to only to see black.

"Well lookie who we have here. An Albarn."

"J-Justin.."

"I felt your soul wavelength weakening. Were you giving up.. just like that?" 

Maka clenched her fist. Her body screamed as she stood. She had done a whole 360 on her persona. Her eyes held a whole new feeling. Determination. Justin laughed as he extended his hand towards Maka.

"Ready to begin your training Albarn?"

"Let's go Justin."

She grabbed his hand and both had magically disappeared. Behind a tree a certain red head had kept his head down and had a hand on his heart. It was painful for him to witness this moment. It was painful to see his daughter hurting. It was time to let go. Let her be.

"I'll be here Maka just like daddy promised. Come back princess. Daddy's here" Spirit whispered.

I hope everyone enjoyed!

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

So I'll be putting this story up for adoption. It has potential I just feel like someone will brighten it up more and make it way better than I have been making it. I am not giving up writing stories. I just lost the flow to half my stories.


End file.
